Wisp
The Wisps are a race of small, tentacled aliens who originate from Planet Wisp, and possess a mysterious power that they allow individuals to harness. There areat least eight known individual wisp types, each with their own unique ability. History The Imprisoned Planet At some point in the past, the Wisps and their planet came under the threat of Dr. Eggman. Fortunately, they were saved by Sonic the Hedgehog. Afterward, a bunch of Wisps settled down on Sonic's world where they helped out the residents of Sonic’s world whenever they could, the Wispons being one such way of helping in particular.https://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Colors (StH: #3) At some point in the past, a White Wisp named Yacker met Sonic the Hedgehog. (StH: #3) During Sonic's adventure on the Lost Hex, the Wisps helped him out. (StH: #3) At some point after the Wisps settled on Sonic's world, Whisper the Wolf teamed up with multiple Wisps - a Blue Wisp, a Cyan Wisp, a Green Wisp, an Orange Wisp, and a Pink Wisp. These Wisps would help out Whisper by powering her Variable Wispon under various circumstances. (StH: #8) During the War During the war between the Eggman Empire and the Resistance, Resistance soldiers would use Deployment Pods to send willing Wisps onto the field in order to help on the battlefield. (StH: #3) Near the end of the war, a town that served as a hub for Wispon distribution was saved and subsequently conquered by mercenary duo Rough and Tumble. Additionally, while saving the town, a Yellow Wisp was used to power the Drill Wispon that Tumble wielded and a Red Wisp was used to power the Burst Wispon that Rough wielded. As a result of the duo taking over, many Wisps were hoarded in Deployment Pods and Wispons by the two skunk brothers. (StH: #3) The Fallout from the War In the town that Rough and Tumble had taken over, the Wisps found salvation when Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna arrived to stop the two mercenaries. During the heroes' subsequent fight with Rough and Tumble, the Wisps were convinced by Sonic to not let the two villains boss them around. As such, the Wisps in Rough and Tumble's Wispons left them, leaving their arsenal powerless and allowing Sonic and Knuckles to defeat them. Afterward, the now-liberated Wisps decided to stick around and help the villagers defend their town by powering their Wispons. (StH: #3) During a trip to one of Dr. Eggman's bases, Whisper and her team of Wisps- Blue Block, Cyan Laser, Green Hover, Orange Rocket, and Pink Spike- encountered Sonic and Silver the Hedgehog. Despite Whisper's initial mistrust, once her Wisps openly greeted Sonic, Whisper chose to team up with the duo. When the newly-formed trio then took on a horde of Badniks, Whisper's Wisps came to Whisper's defense when she was at the mercy of the robots. Fortunately, Sonic and Silver destroyed the Badniks before they could harm them. (StH: #8) When Whisper joined the Resistance on a mission to liberate Angel Island from the Eggman Empire, her Wisps came along with her and aided her in battle. After accomplishing their mission, Whisper's Wisps celebrated their victory with Whisper. (StH: #9, #10, #11) Types of Wisps There are a variety of different types of Wisps. The following are all of the ones that have appeared thus far. File:Blue Wisp.jpg| Blue Wisp File:Cyan Wisp.jpg| Cyan Wisp File:Green Wisp.jpg| Green Wisp File:Indigo Wisp.jpg| Indigo Wisp File:Ivory Wisp.jpg| Ivory Wisp File:Orange Wisp.jpg| Orange Wisp File:Pink Wisp.jpg| Pink Wisp File:Red Wisp.jpg| Red Wisp File:Violet Wisp.jpg| Violet Wisp File:White Wisp.jpg| White Wisp File:Yellow Wisp.jpg| Yellow Wisp Notable Wisps The following are notable members of the Wisp race. File:Blue Block.jpg| Blue Block (A Blue Wisp) File:Cyan Laser.jpg| Cyan Laser (A Cyan Wisp) File:Green Hover.jpg| Green Hover (A Green Wisp) File:Orange Rocket.jpg| Orange Rocket (A Orange Wisp) File:Pink Spike.jpg| Pink Spike (A Pink Wisp) File:Yacker.JPG| Yacker (A White Wisp) Appearance The wisps are small floating aliens (no bigger than the head of an average anthropomorphic animal) with three tentacles, with various other features being unique to certain types, from the shape of their “heads” to the number of eyes they have, and of course the powers they possess. Abilities The Wisps are said to be a powerful race. All Wisps are able to levitate at will, which serve as their main method for movement. All Wisps have the natural ability to generate and store an extremely powerful energy inside their own bodies, which they can lend to others by phasing into the recipient. Each breed of Wisp generates its own distinct version of this energy, resulting in energies with different effects. Background Information *The Wisps first appeared in the game Sonic Colors, where they are key part of the games story. They have since gone on to appear in further games as power-ups. *A grand total of seventeen Wisp types have appeared in the video games, but only eleven have shown up in the comics so far. References Category:Alien Races * Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes